White daisy
by Iroja
Summary: Haruhi and Kyon are searching for a wizard, but can they trust him when they find him? HaruhixItsuki, A lot of OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Well, my first Haruhi fanfic, i thought of it mostly because i saw the 'hare hare yukai' dance with these clothes and i thought of them as fantasy characters :D anyway i made them the way i thought of them and i don't now what the ps2 game is about, because i don't know japanese. Enjoy:**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own 'The melancholy of Haruhi suzumiya' or anything related to it**

Chapter 1: The journey begins

In a land really far away there was a kingdom. The kingdom had a beautiful view with so many flowers and animals you couldn't count them and the people who lived in the kingdom were all happy and couldn't complain about anything. Well there was one thing that could destroy the peace of everything. That thing was Haruhi Suzumiya, but everyone called her 'The Queen'.

Haruhi lived in a huge castle on the top of a hill just outside the biggest town. She lived there with her maids, butlers and knights. She was also a big fan of wizards and always wanted to see one, but there was no wizard in the whole kingdom, but one day she heard some great news from a messenger.

"Kyon!" Haruhi yelled.

"What is it?" Kyon, her favourite and strongest knight, asked.

"We are going to visit a wizard!"

Kyon just looked at her before he asked: "can you repeat that?"

"That messenger told me that there was a wizard in the kingdom, he just arrived, so we are going to visit him!" Haruhi explained enthousiastic.

"I don't have a choice," Kyon sighed before Haruhi pulled him out of the room.

"We are going tomorrow so be sure to have everything you need for the trip, but not to much because we are going to walk," she explained while she ran outside.

"Why do we need to walk? We have horses," Kyon asked while she led him to a place outside.

"Look, after we convinced the wizard to come with us he can see the view the whole journey back," she explained while she pointed to the sky. It was already dark and the beautiful stars where everywhere. The moon was clear and there wasn't any cloud in the while sky. "I'm going to let him see this and then he never wants to go back to the place where he came from," she continued while she stared at the sky. Kyon smiled, he was the only one who knew of her softer side, she didn't let people see it much, but when she revealed it she was a totally different person. He liked this side much more, but maybe it was her past that made her like this. He looked at the stars before looking at Haruhi, who was sitting in the grass.

"Queen, it's time to go back," Kyon said, "we need to wake up early, or else the wizard is gone before we arrive." Haruhi nodded and followed him inside.

"Goodnight Kyon," Haruhi said after she opened the door.

"Goodnight Queen," Kyon replied before Haruhi closed the door. Yes, she really was a different person then. He just wished she was always like that. He opened the door next to her room and fell down on the bed. He was exhausted; his training was really though today. He sat up and began to remove the heavy silver armour and began changing. After that he blew the candle next to his bed out. When he laid down he thought about they're journey the next morning and the wizard. Was it someone they could trust? With that question In his head he fell asleep.

**I know, maybe it's short, but i don't like to write long chapter while nothing happens... i want to go to the middle of the story, there's all the inspiration. And if you're wondering why the fiction is called 'White daisy' that's in the middle of the story, it's really important for the plot :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, i'm here with another chapter**** and a lot of OOC in it :D (and i made chocolate truffles on school, white chocolate covered in cocoa :D) anyway enjoy:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya or anything related to it.**

**Chapter 2: The Healer**

"Wake up!" Someone yelled while the door flew open. Haruhi walked into Kyon's room and said: "we need to leave."

"I'm already awake," Kyon answered while he sat up, "can you leave the room now, I need to change and I don't want anyone to look at me."

"You have five minutes," Haruhi said before she slammed the door shut. Kyon rolled his eyes and picked his armour from the ground.

About twenty minutes later the duo walked across a field. Haruhi had a small bag with some necessary stuff, like food. She also changed from her usual long blue dress to a blue shirt, a short blue skirt and she long brown boots. Kyon just had an silver armour and carried a long sword on his back. He wondered why she needed so many knights, there wasn't any danger in this part of the kingdom and this is the only part she ever comes. Just at that moment Haruhi ran towards a white flower and picked it. She held it towards Kyon and asked: "do you know what kind of flower this is?" When Kyon shook his head she placed it in one of the pockets on her skirt and said: "I just take it to the Wizard, maybe he knows anything about it."

"You don't even know him, maybe he's an evil wizard who just throw's with some deadly spells," Kyon said while he crossed his arms. Just when Haruhi wanted to say something they heard a scream. They looked at the forest that was behind them and ran to the nearest tree. They could immediately see what's wrong and why that person screamed.

"Help me," a girl screamed. She had a white and pink dress that came to her knees and she hugged a long golden staff while she screamed for help.

"Stop that, monster," Haruhi screamed while she pointed towards the monster. The monster looked at them and it seemed like Haruhi just noticed that the monster looked… really scary. It had eight hairy legs and eight red eyes. Its giant body was hairy and even its head was covered in dark hair. Haruhi's hand fell towards her side and turned to Kyon while she said: "I don't have any weapons, Kyon."

Kyon just shook his head and pulled his sword. He ran towards the monster and began the fight. Haruhi ran towards the girl and pulled her behind a tree. She looked at Kyon again, but quickly pulled back when she saw that Kyon was about to give the final blow. She ignored the sounds of the monster and she saw that the girl hugged her staff again and that she looked terribly scared. "It's gone," they heard Kyon say and they quickly looked at Kyon again. Haruhi walked to Kyon pulling the pink girl and ignoring the dark hairy lifeless body on the ground. "I finished it as quickly as I could," Kyon said. Haruhi just nodded and the girl just shivered.

"T-thanks," she said while she smiled, still shivering.

"Don't worry, he's the strongest knight in the whole kingdom," Haruhi said, proudly like she was talking about her child that just won an important game.

"I'm Kyon," Kyon said while he bowed, "and that's Haruhi Suzumiya."

"Call me 'Queen'." Haruhi said grinning.

"I'm Mikuru Asahina," the girl said smilling.

"Wait a minute," Haruhi said while she pointed at Mikuru's staff, "are you a wizard, Mikuru?"

"No," Mikuru said and Haruhi's smile disappeared immediately, "but I'm a healer." When Mikuru said that Haruhi's smile appeared again.

"Isn't that the same?" Kyon asked, but before Mikuru could answer that Haruhi hit him on his head. Kyon looked at her and said: "that hurt's!"

"Of course Healers and Wizards aren't the same, idiot!" Haruhi said, "Healers can only heal people, Wizards can do more and usefuller magical things." She was stating it like Healing wasn't useful. She turned to Mikuru and said: "travel with us!"

"I-i don't know," Mikuru said while her face became really red, "I n-need to do a lo of t-things a-and…"

"We are going to find the Wizard, so come with us," Haruhi said while she took Mikuru's left hand, "you can learn a lot of things from him!"

"A-alright, I think I c-can come if that's the case," Mikuru said still with a red head. Haruhi smiled again and turned towards Kyon: "Kyon, we need to rest soon, shall we tell Mikuru the important things about our goup?"

Kyon nodded and said: "alright, queen."

**This chapter was pretty long, more than one page in word :D And I think that everyone can guess what that monster was, I haaaaate spiders, they're scary.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Two chapters in one day :D I just learn****t that I get A LOT of inspiration from listening to Itsuki's character songs (and that fly's are really annoying *point's to the two fly's that keeps flying on the screen*) anyway enjoy:  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya or anything related to it**

Chapter 3: The traveller

The three where walking through the middle of the forest. Kyon had asked something to Mikuru the previous night and he couldn't get her answer out of his head:

"_Why did you suddenly agree to come?" Kyon asked. It was night__ and Haruhi was asleep. He leaned against a tree while he watched Mikuru cleaning the big golden heart on her staff. She looked at him and smiled._

"_That's classified information."_

What could that 'classified information' mean? He was still wondering about it when Haruhi pointed to a tree. "Look on that tree, there is written something," Haruhi said before she ran towards it. The only that was carved in the tree where the letters 'T.W.W.H'.

"What does that mean?" Mikuru asked softly.

"The Wizard Was Here," Haruhi said.

"How do you know that?" Kyon asked, but Haruhi hit his head again.

"That is what's written here!" she explained, "The Wizard Was Here." Kyon rolled his eyes and turned around, only to see an arrow flying towards Haruhi.

"Look out!" he yelled while he tackled her on the ground.

"Kyon, what's wrong with you?" Haruhi yelled while she tried to push the boy away, "get off of me!" Then she noticed the arrow that pierced through the letters on the tree. Mikuru was standing beside it, shaking like a kitten that gets attacked by a dog. Kyon jumped off of Haruhi and pulled his sword.

"Who are you?" he yelled while he held his sword before him. A bush rustled and another arrow flew towards Kyon. He dodged it and ran towards the bush. When he swung his sword towards it someone jumped out of the bush and pointed an arrow at him. Kyon looked at the person and saw that is was a girl with brown shorts, brown shirt, long brown boots (wich looked a little like Haruhi's boots) and a long green cape.

"Don't hurt him!" Haruhi yelled before she tackled the girl. Kyon took his change and picked the arrows and bow up, wich the girl had dropped. She threw Haruhi off her and stood up, staring at her weapons in Kyon's hands. Mikuru ran towards Haruhi, kneeled besides her and pointed towards her wounded knee. "Let me heal," she said quietly before she ran back towards her staff, which she dropped earlier, after Haruhi nodded. When Mikuru got back she held her staff above Haruhi's right knee closed her eyes and mumbled something. The heart on top off her staff began to glow pink and she putted it on top of Haruhi's wound. The wound disappeared and Haruhi stood up. Now the four eyes of the two girls where fixed on Kyon and the strange girl, who was still staring at her weapons. She held up her hand and said: "my arrows."

"Like I give this to after you tried to kill us," Kyon said.

"You're not supposed to attack you're queen!" Haruhi said while she walked towards the two.

"You're the queen?"

"Yes, any problems with that?"

The girl just looked at her before she answerd: "no."

"Anyway, because you're pretty strong i have to ask you if you will our team?" Haruhi said, like she was talking to her best friend.

"Are you crazy?" Kyon snapped, "that girl tried to kill you!"

"I think we can trust her now," Haruhi said while she crossed her arms, "discussion closed!"

"But-"

"I said 'discussion closed'!"

"Yes, Queen," Kyon muttered before he walked away.

**Still no Wizard :D (I think you can guess who the Wizard is now, if you couldn't before)****, don't worry the Wizard is going to appear soon, really soon.**


End file.
